The present invention relates in general to a display device and is more particularly concerned with a device for displaying interference patterns which are created by projecting light onto or through a thin film such as a liquid soap film. The concepts of this invention may be embodied in a bubble-blowing apparatus wherein the interference patterns are observed through the bubble.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,556,170; 3,325,935; 3,387,396; 3,570,156; and 1,776,476 show various types of lamp display devices. U.S. Pat. No. 814,889 shows a device for automatically blowing bubbles. However, none of these patents suggests the concept of the present invention of displaying interference patterns of substantial brightness and color change.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a means and method of displaying interference patterns by projecting light onto or through a thin film. This thin film may be a liquid soap film, which is preferably a soap bubble blown to the shape of a truncated sphere.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display device constructed in the form of a housing and including means for supporting a thin film which is preferably a liquid film supported in the form of a truncated sphere. Light projected through the truncated portion of the sphere rebounds to and out the sphere sides, producing luxuriant interference patterns rich in color.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination display device and bubble-blowing apparatus.